De bizarros descubrimientos y mentes desconfiguradas
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Era un día aburrido, no había nada que hacer, y Rogue no quería poner Jackass. Este es el fic de la mala suerte que les toca vivir a Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe, cuando mágicamente descubren que él y las personas que conocer, parecen ser "famosas".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Porque aún no termino los otros fics, y se me vino a la mente esta idea, se lo dedicaré a amore Liv por su cumpleaños. Por mientras que termino su petición, ya que me sentiría culpable si no le doy nada.**

 **Y eso me recuerda su Jerza/Stingue ._.**

 **Mierda.**

 **—** **Este Fic es un regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual celebramos los miembros del Foro "GJM"** **—**

 **Nota: Es un putamente bien largo título, pero eso de igual. Sólo los elegidos recordarán su nombre (?).**

 **Nota nº 2: Este fic es de esos típicos "Los de Fairy Tail descubren , bla, bla, blabla". Ahora, yo he querido hacerle una versión con los tigritos, porque Mard Geer. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que con ellos sería más divertido que con Lucy, Natsu, y todos esos... chicos?**

* * *

 **De bizarros descubrimientos y mentes desconfiguradas**

* * *

 **.**

 **—Los amigos Amargado y Descerebrado—**

 **.**

Afuera había un clima de la mierda, que en parte agradaba a la mente retorcida de aquellos dos muchachos. ¿Quién demonios quería un maldito día soleado? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para quedar como un jodido perro mojado?

A Sting le parecía francamente estúpido. Y también le importaba una mierda llevar a pasar los gustos de los demás.

Y Rogue completaba ese pensamiento, creyendo que los raros y locos no eran ellos, sino que eran los idiotas que trabajaban sólo para ganar dinero. O bien, que no les importaba estar en un círculo vicioso.

Tal vez no lo notaban, reflexionaba algunas veces. Y luego sonreía, porque ese pensamiento lo cercioraba cuando se decía que eran tan estúpidos, que ni de eso se daban cuenta.

—Oye, Rogue— lo llamó el otro, mientras cambiaba la televisión una y otra vez, pasando por los mismos canales una y otra vez.

—Deja de hacer eso, haces que me maree— soltó. Luego suspiró, y lo miró de reojo —¿Qué pasa?

Sting dejó caer el mando a distancia sobre su pierna, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Espero que no me vengas con tus mariconadas.

—¿Cómo que mariconadas?

Rogue se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

—Eres un maldito maricón— dijo.

—Y tú eres el que vive con el maricón— contraatacó.

El de cabello oscuro soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué querías hacer?

—Busquemos estupideces en la laptop— sonrió.

—No.

Sting hizo una mueca. Eso había sido rápido.

—Rogue, ¿quieres quedarte sentado aquí para toda la vida?— preguntó poniéndose de rodillas en el sillón.

—No seas exagerado, tampoco es como si fuéramos a envejecer en el jodido sofá.

—Pero Rogue...

—No.

—Por favor...

—No.

—Sólo por unos minutos...

—Cállate.

—Para hacer algo nuevo— sonrió.

Rogue esta vez no respondió, y lo miró fijamente. Sting iba a sonreír aún más, pero Rogue le puso la mano en la cara y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—¡Rogue!

—Cállate y ve a buscar algo para comer— gruñó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, para ir en busca del portátil de Sting. Y es que, el suyo no iba a ser ocupado para ese tipo de estupideces.

* * *

—¡Pon Jackass!

—No.

—¿Vamos a empezar otra vez?

—Si.

Puto Rogue, pensó.

—Vamos, Rogue...

—Quiero leer— sentenció.

—¡Pero yo no quiero leer!

—Entonces... leamos— volvió a decir.

Eso lo estaba haciendo a propósito, decidió el rubio.

—Eres un maldito bastardo... ¡Pon Jackass!

Sting se lanzó sobre Rogue, para poder tener acceso al aparato, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera. ¡Mierda, Sting estaba loco!

—¡Sting, apártate!— exclamó.

—¡Pon Jackass!— gritó el nombrado.

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡Que no, joder!

* * *

Rogue se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Mientras que a su lado, Sting estaba igual. El computador portátil se encontraba en la mesa de centro, y había terminado en una página de Google que ellos ni de cerca habían puesto.

O bueno, sí lo habían hecho. Jackass, libros, online, eran unas de las palabras que se encontraban en la extensa línea de su "búsqueda".

—Eres un amargado.

—Y tú un descerebrado— replicó Rogue.

Sting dejó escapar un gruñido, no se molestaba en no hacerlo.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó al aire de mala gana, aunque con mucha curiosidad.

—Ni idea.

De pronto, algo cruzó por la mente del chico.

—¿Y si buscamos nuestros nombres?

Rogue alzó una ceja ante la idea. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su amigo?

—¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso?

—¿Te cuestiono yo siempre tus ideas?

—Si, muchas veces.

—... Púdrete.

—Los maricones primero.

Y en ese momento, un instinto asesino se apoderó de Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

 **Y como este es un fic de "Sabertooth descubre (pero en un AU, porque en AU es más divertido), y bla bla bla blabla". Por lo tanto, pueden pedir parejas, de FT y Lamia también, si quieren. En realidad, todos los personajes valen.**

 **Eso si, sean creativos, porque ya veo a alguien poniendo "Nalu". e-e**

 **¡Es su oportunidad de ver parejas extrañas y retorcidas! Vamos, que hasta un Dragón/Muerto (Acnologia/Layla XD) vale.**


End file.
